Tourniquet
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Rated a very strong pg-13! Please read and review for an understanding. Was done to the song- “Tourniquet” by Evanescence


This story was done to the song "Tourniquet" by Evanescence. I hope you like it. Ok there is really no real characters mentioned for this story. But it would work for Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina or (if u like Yaoi) any of the boys.  
  
It's rated a strong Pg-13 for darkness, and umm other things (can't tell or I'll spoil it for all.)

**Note::**_ Song lyrics  
_  
---  
  
I sit on my bedroom floor hold a shattered piece of mirror. Tears well in my eyes as I think of his hands touching, feeling my most intimate places.  
  
Raising an arm I stare at my wrist.  
  
_I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
(So much more)  
_  
How dare he touch me! For seven years I have had to suffer from his touch. I have learned to fear his touch.  
  
Well no more. Never again will he ever touch me.  
  
With the cold metal pressed again my skin I drag it across my skin. Oh how I love the feeling. The feeling of freedom, true freedom.  
  
How I love the pounding sound I hear within my ears. How I love watching the red blood pour from the slit.  
  
Never again will I be his victim, his bitch.  
  
_I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring_  
  
Raising my other arm I slowly slit it. A smile comes as I stare at the bright red liquid that oozes from the wounds.  
  
_Crimson regret, and betrayal_  
  
Slowly I crawl to the bed. To the filthy place. The place that he did his dirty deeds. He had soiled this place, so shall I. Except I will win. And he, he will lose.  
  
_I'm dying  
  
Praying  
  
Bleeding  
  
Screaming_  
  
I glance at the phone. I still can save myself, rescue myself.  
  
Reaching out with a red hand I yank the phone from the wall. No one can save me now.  
  
_Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost  
_  
My eyes close as I mutter a small prayer, "Please let me be safe in Heaven. Safe from him."  
  
_My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
_  
My thoughts swarm to 'god.' Would he be able to save me. Such a lost, suffering soul as mine. Was it worth saving.  
  
_Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long  
_  
Will I get to see you in heaven,  
  
_Will you be on the other side  
_  
Or will you shy away from me just like many others have.  
  
_Or will you forget me  
_  
Crimson blood pools around me soiling my white, lacy quilt.  
  
I shudder lightly as the cool sticky liquid hits my inner thighs. Bruises still linger from the mornings rendezvous.  
  
_I'm dying_  
  
But soon,  
  
_Praying  
_  
very soon I shall be free.  
  
_Bleeding  
_  
Free from his touch, his promises, of his long fingers.  
  
_Screaming  
_  
"I'm a lost pathetic soul. No one will ever save me." I shout aloud clinching my tiny fists.  
  
_Am I too lost to be saved_  
  
_Am I too lost  
_  
Again I mutter another prayer to god.  
  
_My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Return to me salvation  
_  
Grogginess hits me as the blood tickles my ankles.  
  
_I long to die_  
  
Soon  
  
_My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
_  
Very soon I shall be free from him.  
  
_My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation_  
  
Oh please death come on swift wings to one who has suffered so much. Free my soul, allow me to shed this previous life, this dirty skin.  
  
_My wounds cry for the grave_  
  
Allow my soul its final dying wish.  
  
_My soul cries for deliverance_  
  
Allow me to be with you. Will you deny one of your own. Will you be like everyone else.  
  
_Will I be denied Christ  
_  
Or will I be allowed my freedom.  
  
_Tourniquet, my suicide  
_  
When your sending angels to heaven please don't forget a lost soul like me.  
  
_Return to us salvation_  
  
As I feel the last of my life leave I scream my last words condemning the man that soiled me to hell.  
  
I scream, "Damn you to hell, DADDY!!!"  
  
_Return to us salvation_  
  
---  
  
So how horrible was it? Like I said above this could work for- Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina or any of the boys (if you like.)


End file.
